


To Hazel, Love Nico

by diangelonnico



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>R & R greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	To Hazel, Love Nico

Dear Hazel,

I’m sorry but i can’t stay any longer. I can’t sit around and watch everyone be happy. I love you, i really do, but i just can’t do it anymore.

It’s … it’s not about Percy like Jason may tell you. Well it kinda is but that;s not everything. If you don’t know what i’m on about (which you probably don’t) ask Jason. Tell him it’s okay to tell you, even show him this letter if you have too. You don’t have to ask straight away though. You can wait if you want (i’m hoping you’ll wait.)

Please, just, don’t do anything stupid like coming to look for me or anything. I don’t want to be found. I don’t think anyone else will be inclined to look for me, but don’t tell them i’m gone. I wonder how long it will take them to notice. How long will it take you to notice?

I’m sorry i won’t be there for you, but you have Frank, and Piper and Percy are great friends too. I know they’ll keep you safe and anyway, i don’t think dad wants to let you die just yet.

I don’t know if i’m going to come back. Keep safe and I love you.

Nico

**Author's Note:**

> R & R greatly appreciated!


End file.
